


Bury me with a kiss (lest I crawl back to you)

by TheReluctantRealist



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantRealist/pseuds/TheReluctantRealist
Summary: OrFour times Matthias Helvar wanted to kiss the witch, and the one time he did.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Bury me with a kiss (lest I crawl back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Sweetheart, if I was Leigh Bardugo, Matthias would be alive.

1.

The first time Matthias Helvar noticed the _ drüsje _ ’s lips, the stars were shining upon the two, and as he watched, the witch turned in her sleep, shivering in the drafty night, the damp furs the only barrier between her and the sly cold. He watched as her forehead furrowed, her lips puckered as she mumbled nonsense.

_ Witch. Unnatural. Abomination _ . His philosophy became a prayer on his tongue as the hunter froze, captivated by his prey. His eyes trailed over her lush body, her pristine skin luminescent in the light of the dying moon. He shook his head. Dangerous.

The rhythmic crash of the waves against the sea helped him clear his head. Sleepy, he closed his eyes, mildly noting that his throat was parched. unbidden , a thought arose - the witch’s lips were dry and yet he knew he could drink out of them.

2.

Hellgate had always been inhumane, but today, it had certainly lived up to its name. Fatigue and pain rang through his body as he was dragged back to his cell, bloody and beaten, yet the injuries didn’t eat at him the way guilt did. 

_ Trassel... _ he had killed Trass’s brothers tonight. He had killed family.

He dreamt of her. Again.

She came to him smiling, donning a red silk robe, the flared sleeves announcing her heresy to the world. Her fingers trailed over his shoulders, feeling, caressing, learning, and his eyes fluttered shut as she made his heart race.

Her chuckle reverberated in his very bones.  _ Babink, I have no part in that.  _ A kiss to his temple made him open his eyes and his gaze met teary green ones. He lifted a hand, his knuckles brushing past her silken cheeks.

She came to him crying.

As his hands choked the life out of Nina Zenik’s wretched throat, Matthias Helvar noticed how her lips were warm and soft.

3.

When Nina Zenik stepped out in Fjerdan furs, Matthias was afraid that his knees might give way. Her woolly vest and full skirt made her look more...more  _ his.  _

He froze.

_ Nina, his Nina, in Fjerdan bridal attire. _

_ Exchanging smiles with him as they knelt near an ash tree, Djel blessing their union. _

His heart hammered in his chest as she teased him in the Ravkan embassy, and he wanted to lean in, wanted to place his lips on hers, until she did it for him.

The witch tasted like magic.

4.

Seeing Nina in a  _ kefta _ had nearly stopped his heart. His  _ drüsje _ had always been a witch, Matthias Helvar knew that, but in the Ravkan drape, she looked the part of one. Her eyes were pensive as she absentmindedly kept rubbing the fabric between her thumb and forefinger, and he knew that she was savouring the feel of her armour.

Armour, because his little red bird was a soldier, trained by the Ravkan Triumvirate, and she looked positively  _ radiant _ .

Nina was beautiful and he told her that, and she replied that he probably meant enemy instead.

He glanced at her thoughtful eyes and the wild hair framing her face. Her flaring hips and generous curves made him yearn as always, and in the  _ kefta _ she looked the way she always did in his mind’s eye. 

Bewitching and powerful.

He offered her his arm, as both of the things had always been true.

5\. 

His Nina was running towards him.

She was alright. She was safe. In his arms.

His eyes could only see her lips as she spoke - pink, plump, and inviting - and cupped her face.

_ Finally,  _ Matthias Helvar thought, as he kissed Nina Zenik.

Trassel had come to take him home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am salty about this and in pain.


End file.
